Somewhat logical
by camomilehottea
Summary: Stan/Cartman


Don't hate me for this, it's just that I was looking at pictures on deviantart and a Stan and Cartman one caught my eye and it just got me inspired and all. Give it a chance, mmkay?

------------------

They were both leaders that stood for opposite goals. Not as self righteous as Kyle, Stan was willing to go along with more. Because he wasn't so filled with hate.

And because there wasn't that strong hatred there just propelled Cartman's feelings for him. A friend that didn't mind him and offered him human kindness despite of his awful nature.

Cartman had always seeked approval from him, and there was no hate or disrespect like there was for the others. He respected and admired him and for fucks sake couldn't he just give him some attention please?

And he made Stan feel special. To not be hated by the boy who hates everyone. Cartman was always so jealous of everyone that would take their time away and after a while Stan saw it.

Wendy never made him feel special, just used. And of course the sensitive achey breaky Stan would just as soon press lips with a boy as well. Cartman was strong willed and he was funny. He got what he want, and Stan didn't see that as particularly evil. Cartman could hurt too and Stan wondered why he was the only one Cartman let see in.

Pre-pubescence sunk in and so did new feelings. Cartman began to look at Stan in the way you should a girl, and Stan let him. They developed a look that they gave only to each other, and Stan began to want more time with just him and Cartman.

They had grown up together as friends. Stan never hated Cartman - sometimes even siding with him - and the bigger boy subconsciously thanked God for it.

The day of Stan's thirteenth was the day his dad decided to get arrested for beating up a mall cop. The party dispersed and eventually it was just Stan sitting at the fountain waiting for his mother to come back from the station to pick him up.

"It's days like this that make me actually grateful I don't have a dad."

Stan looked up to see a chubby boy with brown hair sticking out of his tired old hat and a smirk on his face. He had left earlier but looking at the bags in his hands it was most likely just to shop. "Really?"

There was a pause and Cartman sat down next to him, "no, asswipe."

Stan chuckled and put his head on Cartman's shoulder. The latter jumped a little, but let him. This was a situation where Cartman could actually offer a little human kindness back and he felt needed. It was nice.

A week later Kenny had his own party and with two passed out parents and an absent older brother the party was really just a cheap old house with wild unsupervised teenagers. It was late and they were hyper and horny.

Stan and Cartman locked themselves in the basement and Stan pressed Cartman against the wall. It reminded him of one time he was stuck in a basement with all the Melvin's but this was so much better. He was with soft, warm, cuddly Cartman now. Oh, if only the world understood that that's exactly what Cartman was.

"Thank you. For my birthday and all that shit...you're hot." Stan blurted out and Cartman felt blood rush down below.

"Holy shit Stan you're such a fucking pussy," He murmured, but pressed Stan against him and until they couldn't be closer. Music and drink thumping inside of them, Cartman knelt down and gripped at the edges of Stan's jeans. He looked up and the raven haired boy was panting. They locked eyes and Stan gave a nod.

It was his first blow job and by far the best experience of his entire life. It only got better by the hilarious sight of Cartman trying to wipe the cum off his face and groaning irritably.

"Goddammit Stan do you _ever_ jack off?"

"You have about three weeks worth of cum on your face. Enjoy sucker," Stan said, and Cartman gave a glare and then kissed him. He bit Stan's lip as revenge but all in all it wasn't plagued with anything negative.

They began to trust each other more, because there wasn't any reason not to. By the time valentine's day got around and Stan thought about getting Cartman something he realized he was in a couple. A weird gay couple but whatever. It was nice.

And by the next summer as the four of them were setting off fireworks and Stan's shirt was a bit ripped and his smile lit up the world Cartman realized that he was in love. With the boy he had grown up with, the boy who didn't hate him and the boy he'd never hated back. They understood each other and Stan saw the way Cartman was looking at him.

He loved him too. It was fucking fantastic.


End file.
